


Drawble Week 5: Prophecy

by mushroomtale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, camelot drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camelot Drabble Week 5 prompt: Crown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawble Week 5: Prophecy




End file.
